1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic device, more particularly to an electronic device having a pivotable cover and a switch unit adapted for switching a power supply status of the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A power switch of a conventional electronic device having a pivotable cover, such as a notebook computer, a mobile phone, etc., is usually disposed on an operational panel of a device body of the conventional electronic device or on another site on the device body accessible to manual operation, so that switching a power supply status of the conventional electronic device can be performed by manually operating the power switch.